Tequila Sunrise
by Sailor Miaka
Summary: What if the Forever Red victory celebration had taken place in a bar? Tommy gets drunk with Jason and reveals a few things. AU. This is written to be read in tandem with my story As Long As You're Mine Ch 4, 5.


**Tequila Sunrise**

**By**

**Sailor Miaka**

**Author's note:** This story sprang up after watching _Forever Red_ for the first time and then subsequently reading "Of Love and Bunnies" by CrazyGirl47 and "Always A Ranger" by Jeanine Treviso in tandem. Add in me working on my own story "As Long As You're Mine" and it's a mad, mad world. This is to be read in conjunction with ALAYM and may clear a few foggy bits in there. Tommy refers to it quite a bit as does Jason in Ch. 4 so that was another motivation. On to the story

**Disclaimer:** Don't Own MMPR etc. I'd be rich and there would be a happier fan base, I assure you.

**Warning**: Major Alcohol related humor and themes. (side note all characters are legal). Also a few hot and heavy make out sessions are referenced so consider yourselves warned.

**Please read and Review**

**Tequila Sunrise**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

Jason Lee Scott was a man of much experience. As a karate master, a diplomat, a teacher and a physical therapist, there wasn't much that he hadn't seen. Add in being an original Power Ranger to that mix and that really narrowed the list down. Seeing Rocky bullmoose Tommy and hearing the subsequent cheer ranked rather high on that list. It was also damn funny.

"Here's to Zeo Tommy, Zeo Tommy, Zeo Tommy, Well here's to Zeo Tommy whose with us tonight. He's happy, he's jolly, he's HORNY by golly, so here's to Zeo Tommy who's with us tonight so drink fearless leader, drink fearless leader, drink fearless leader DRINK!"

Rocky was a great drinking companion, his cheerful personality led to many many drunken adventures. This one in particular was quickly making itself to be by far one of Jason's favorites. Tommy slammed down his glass and glared at Rocky who was already quickly coercing Tommy into more liquor. For about the hundredth time that evening Jason began to wonder just why all victories hadn't been celebrated in a bar with large amounts of alcohol.

_Oh, yeah_, he thought with a smirk, _we weren't legal._

At that very moment, Jason was sitting with 3 other men besides Tommy and Rocky, celebrating the biggest victory in Ranger history, as of yet. The Red mission had filled Jason with a purpose he hadn't felt since his stint as the Gold Ranger. Looking around the table at his friends, he knew the feeling was mutual.

_After all_, he thought again, _it isn't every day you save the world from dire peril and live to tell the tale. Well not any more…_

Seeing his friends in their varying states of intoxication was a sight he wasn't soon to forget though. Andros was by far the drunkest, not being used to Earth liquor for one as well as the countless Voodew's he had drank. T.J on the other hand was throwing back Jagerbombs like nobody's business while Carter Greyson sat sipping on his rum and coke calmly enjoying the sight much like Jason. Rocky was drinking tequila like water and had conned Tommy into sharing it with him. That in itself was funny to Jason, who took a large swallow of his Absolut sunrise. Sure Tommy liked a few beers once and again but hard liquor was another story, and a painful one at that. Suddenly Rocky plopped down in the chair next to Jason and smiled.

"It's time to have some real fun fellow Reds." He said with a twinkle in his eye as he signaled a waitress. "We're playing a game.

The waitress came over, Rocky whispered something to her and she smiled as she left, returning a minute later with 6 shot glasses and a new bottle of Tequila.

"This game is called "Never Have I Ever" he said as he passed out the glasses and opened the bottle.

"Never heard of it," Andros said, slurring a little. "How you play?"

"It's simple," Jason said, eyeing Rocky's struggle with the tequila bottle, "Some one says 'Never Have I Ever' and then some statement. If you've done that statement you have to drink."

"What kind of statement?" Andros said, still a little confused.

"Like Never Have I Ever changed colors," Rocky said, filling the glasses.

Jason, Tommy and TJ glared at him but raised their glasses before downing the shot. Rocky took his as well, coughing a little as he swallowed. Andros nodded in comprehension.

"This is going to be fun," TJ said, rubbing his hands in glee.

The game started off simple enough.

"Never Have I Ever 'accidentally' walked into the girls' locker room." Jason said with a wicked smile.

Rocky and Tommy glared at him but took their shots without much complaint. Carter eyed the situation and those around him with a practiced eye.

"Never Have I Ever modeled my uniform for my girlfriend," he said with a smile.

Rocky stared, knowing he would be the only one who would drink at that. He was busy coming up with an appropriate story when Andros' hand downed his shot before anyone could see. Well almost.

"Story!" TJ yelled.

"Ashley likes the suit. I can't help it." Andros said, as his cheeks turned a delicate pink.

"Speaking of which, Never Have I Ever dated one of my teammates," TJ said with a smile, as he took his own shot. "Color's too."

The entire table groaned and glared as they downed their drinks, all except Jason.

"Tommy should drink twice," Jason said wickedly.

"Yellow, and still going strong," Rocky said with a wide grin, getting the ball rolling.

"Finally," Tommy said as he complied and took two shots. "Pink and Pink."

"Yellow," Andros said. "Me too I mean still dating"

"Uh, Pink," TJ said with a blush of his own.

"Cassie?" Andros said, turning to his teammate to slap his back. "When?"

"A little over two months," TJ replied

"Pink seems to be a trend," Carter said with a grin. "Pink for me-Dana"

The table quieted as they realized that Jason didn't have one to contribute. An awkward silence settled over the table until Andros broke it with a slurred:

"How come you never had one? You had first dibbs on either on your team mates."

"She didn't feel the same way," Jason said with a bitter smile.

Tommy was oddly quiet. He was sure deep down that Jason was referring to Kat; however the nagging little doubt that Jason might have felt something for Kimberly refused to let him drop the subject.

"You never asked her though," Tommy said vaguely

"No I didn't. It wouldn't have done me much good though," Jason said "Who's next?"

Rocky smiled

"I got a good one: Never Have I Ever slept with a teammate."

Silence settled among the men again. Rocky had just effectively crossed the unspoken line. Sex among the Rangers was taboo, something that was barley discussed, let alone thought about it. Jason watched Tommy closely. Tommy was far too drunk not to rise to the challenge, but he was sober enough not to put himself in an awkward position. Then very quietly, Tommy let out a sigh

"Fuck it," he said in a whisper, downing his drink.

To Jason's surprise, Rocky and Andros followed.

"Alright I think this game is done." Jason said with an air of authority.

"No," Tommy said, his words running together. "It's my turn. Never Have I Ever wanted to make out in the Megazord."

The entire table drank to that, finishing the tequila bottle all together. Jason rubbed his eyes slightly. It was nearly midnight and his flight was scheduled for noon. He doubted Tommy would be cheerful in taking him to the airport in the morning but soon felt no pity what so ever as Tommy ordered yet another drink, a tequila sunrise.

"José is gonna kick your ass if you don't watch it man," Jason said quietly.

Tommy wasn't paying attention. His eyes were glued on the corner of the bar that had started a karaoke contest an hour before. A young girl in a pink shirt with brown hair had just gotten the mic. The familiar chords of Evanescence's "My Immortal" filled the bar. Jason groaned inwardly. Tommy hated this song. It reminded him too much of Kimberly. The girl began to sing and Tommy turned around, tears in his eyes. Jason knew it would do no good to try and talk to Tommy, so he left him to wallow in his silence, watching him quietly.

**I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears**

_Kim, why did you have to leave? _Tommy thought staring into his cup_. We were so happy. Stupid Florida. Stupid Gunther Schmidt. Stupid letter. _

**  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone **

_It's been eight years. Eight years. Why can't I let this go?**  
**_**  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase **

_I hate this song. God Beautiful, I miss you._  
**  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me **

_Dammit, Kim. You promised you'd come back. I promised I'd stay but you broke your promise. Kimberly, why couldn't you have just called or something. Or talked to me at the tournament. You were my reason for living, that and the rangers_**._  
_  
You used to captivate me   
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind  
**

_Now I'm a ranger again and what I wouldn't give to have you with me again._

**Your face it haunts **

**My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me  
**

_I still dream about you Beautiful. I never quit. Sometimes, I think I feel you dreaming about me too. _

**  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along**

_I hate being alone. Maybe when this is all over, I'll go to Florida. Find out. Jason knows where you are. We'll work this all out._

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years   
But you still have  
All of me **

_I hope to god you're not married because I might have to make you a widow. When this is all over. I swear Kimberly Ann Hart, no one is going to take you away from me again and we **will** live happily ever after. _

Jason quickly signaled the others when he realized Tommy was coming out of his thoughts.

"Come on Rocky, Tommy, Its time to go home," Jason said.

"I need to go and talk to Kim," Tommy said, turning towards the stage.

"Tommy," Jason said quickly "That's not Kimberly."

"Then why is she wearing pink?" Tommy asked, the tequila finally catching up with him. "Only Kim can wear pink."

Jason grabbed his arms as Tommy started to wobble on his feet and began to make his way to the door.

"Lot's of girls wear pink," Rocky said, his alcohol boosted intelligence coming forward. "Kat wears pink…"

Jason whacked Rocky upside the head. Rocky stumbled, none to steady on his feet.

"Idiot," Jason hissed. "Not now…"

"That's Kat though," Tommy said not thinking about his former girlfriend. "She only wore it because Kim gave it to her so that's ok."

Jason was more than glad when he finally got a taxi and his drunken friends into the back seat.

"1992 Valencia road," he said to the driver who was apparently enjoying seeing and hearing the two drunks in the backseat arguing over who looked hotter in pink spandex. Kim or Kat.

"Kim's ass was the best of the Pink rangers," Tommy said with certainty.

"But Kat had great legs." Rocky argued.

Jason was thankful the taxi ride was short. Rocky was a little soberer by the time they reached the house, enough to assist Jason in hauling Tommy's inebriated form up the porch stairs.

"I miss Kim so much Jason," Tommy said out of nowhere. "Tell her that for me would you? No wait, don't. She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you bro," Jason said as he tried to balance Tommy, Rocky and open the door at the same time. When he finally succeeded, they practically fell across the threshold of Tommy's house. Jason was caught halfway between being amused by the idiotic statements flowing from both Rocky and Tommy and being concerned about the amount of Tequila both men had consumed. Settling them on the couch, Jason went and got them both large glasses of water, forcing them to down the contents.

"Kim does so hate me," Tommy repeated. "She left me didn't she?"

Tears started to form up at the corners of his eyes.

"Tommy," Rocky said oblivious to all around him. "I gotta ask, Kim or Kat?"

"Rocky, not now." Jason said with a warning.

"I wanna know," Rocky stubbornly insisted.

"Kim," Tommy said with a measure of pride. Jason narrowed his eyes. Sure he had planned on grilling the drunken Tommy for details, but just not in front of Rocky. It did strike Jason as odd though. Tommy was proud of the fact he had slept with Kim despite the fact that they had broken up weeks later. Jason was quiet.

"When?" Rocky said with interest.

"Rocky stop, its none of your business," Jason said.

"Shut up Jase. No offense man," Rocky said throwing up his hands. "But Adam owes me 50 bucks for this and I'm aiming for 75."

"Wait—you bet if Tommy and Kim hooked up?" Jason said incredulously.

"Hell yeah we did," Rocky said, snorting with laughter. "Him and Kim, him and Kat. Shit Jason, you and I had a bet on Adam and Tanya."

Jason chuckled at that. Come to think of it…

"Hey you still owe me 5 bucks!"

"I'll pay up when Adam pays me for this one," Rocky said. "When Tommy?"

"When what?" Tommy said dazedly. He was quickly losing consciousness.

"When did you and Kim get down and dirty?"

"Yeah Tommy," Jason said with a wicked gleam in his eye. "When?"

"Oh," Tommy said failing to note the look in Jason's eye. "Christmas, 1995 right after she'd left for Florida. Damn it was good."

Jason turned red. _I didn't need to know that_, he thought

"I knew it!" Rocky said, jumping up from the couch and doing a drunken little jig.

Jason shook his head. There was so much to this whole mess that Rocky didn't know.

"Alright, I'm going to bed," Jason said as he rose up.

"What Jase?" Rocky said with an evil grin. "No telling who the mystery teammate is that you wanted to make out in the mega zord with?"

"Nope," Jason said with an easy smile. "Not tonight. C'mon Tommy, I'll help you to your room."

Tommy stood swaying on his feet as Jason reached out a steadying hand.

"I'm fine, bro. I'm a plaeo, uh a paleto, I study bones and have a doctorate for doing it," Tommy said, slurring worse than he ever had as he and Jason made their way down the hall.

"Whatever you say Doc," Jason said with a smile. "Rocky, you good?"

The answering snores from the living room assured Jason that Rocky would live to see the morning, no matter how painful an awakening he would get from the east facing uncurtained windows.

"I meant what I said earlier Jase," Tommy said, as they inched down the hall.

"About what Tommy?" Jason replied absently.

"About Kim. I wish she never would have left. I love her so much."

"Tommy. You're drunk. You have no idea what you're saying."

"I know exactly what I am saying. And yes, I am drunk," Tommy said, as they entered his room. "Just why do you think Kat's in England and not at UCLA or somewhere like that? America has good dance programs too you know."

"I have no idea, bro," Jason said as he deposited Tommy onto his bed and began to take off his shoes. He really had no want to hear about Tommy and Katherine. His loyalty to Kim aside, his feelings for Kat had never gone away and he wished that he had had just one chance with the blonde beauty.

"I did something really stupid with Kat, Jason."

"Tommy, please, I don't want to hear about you having sex with Kat," Jason said forcibly.

"I never had sex with Kat!" Tommy said offended. "I only ever slept with Beautiful."

Jason breathed a little sigh of relief even as his big brother instincts were screaming to sock Tommy good.

"What did you do that was so stupid?" Jason said quietly, hoping Tommy had gone to sleep.

"After graduation, we went out. We were just driving around in my jeep and Kat wanted to look at the moon. So we pulled over and one thing led to another and we were making out pretty heavy," Tommy began, oblivious to Jason's emotional state. "Kat was always pushing us to go farther physically. I think she thought that maybe it would fix us, you know, make us just like the other couples. What she never considered is that we were broken to begin with; there was never any hope for us. Any way, she's gotten her shirt off and my shirt open and we were getting pretty intense. She was trying to get really friendly with me in other places too..."

Jason was quickly beginning to lose interest, and then Tommy got to the point of the story.

"…but she was sitting on my lap and grinding her hips into mine and then decides to kiss me good and hard. Well, when she let up I sighed and called her Kim."

Jason nearly fell off the bed as his laughter hit hard.

"Wait, wait wait. You called Kat, Kim in the middle of a make-out session?" Jason said, tears streaming down his face.

"'s not funny," Tommy said grumpily.

"It's hysterical, Doctor I-can't-remember-who-I'm-bumping," Jason said.

"Whatever. Kat got real real mad and told me that I obviously wasn't over Kimberly and that she was sick of waiting for me to get my ass in gear. She dumped me then and there and wouldn't speak to me for like a week."

"Can't say I blame her," Jason said as he calmed.

"I'm not over Kim, Jason. I never have been. I never quit loving her. She's my everything Jase. I could never do that to my Beautiful."

Tommy's voice was trailing off.

"Why'd you break up with her in a letter then?" Jason demanded.

"What? She sent me a letter…" Tommy was gone, snoring as deep as Rocky was out in the living room.

Jason sighed in frustration. He hauled Tommy up farther on the bed and pulled the comforter over him before leaving to find his own bed. Once Jason had laid down himself he processed the information he had just received. Something did not add up.

"Something just doesn't fit," he said out loud, not caring if his sleeping friends woke up. "Kim loves Tommy, Tommy loves Kim. What's wrong here?"

He sat up like a lightning bolt.

"Someone else is involved here. I just gotta figure it out. Those two are just too caught up in their damn pride to talk to the other. That settles it. I'm getting them back together if it kills me."

**The End**


End file.
